yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Intelligent Nation 2015
Intelligent Nation 2015 (iN2015) is a 10-year masterplan by the Government of Singapore to help Singapore realise the potential of infocomm over the next decade. Led by the Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore (IDA), iN2015 is a multi-agency effort that is the result of private, public and people sector co-creation. According to IDA, iN2015 is the blueprint to navigate Singapore’s 'transition into a global city, universally recognised as an enviable synthesis of technology, infrastructure, enterprise and manpower'. Vision The vision of iN2015 is: Singapore: An Intelligent Nation, A Global City, Powered By Infocomm. The Government of Singapore will attempt to use iN2015 to fuel creativity and innovation among businesses and individuals by providing an infocomm platform that supports enterprise and talent. It is also hoped that through the in2015, businesses, individuals and communities will be connected, thereby giving them the ability to harness resources and capabilities around the world. iN2015 aims to be the conduit for providing easy and immediate access to the world’s resources as well as for exporting Singapore’s ideas, products, services, companies and talent into the global markets. Goals The Singapore government hopes to achieve many goals through the iN2015: * To be the first in the world in harnessing infocomm to add value to the economy and society. * To realise a 2–fold increase in the value-add of the infocomm industry to S$26 billion. * To realise a 3–fold increase in infocomm export revenue to S$60 billion. * To create 80,000 additional jobs. * To achieve 90% home broadband usage. * To achieve 100% computer ownership in homes with school-going children. These aims were completed with much of the people using Internet access, with Windows Vista, Windows 7 or Windows 8. Aims The Singapore government hopes to use iN2015 to greatly expand Singapore's infocomm industry. An integrated government Citizens can expect more proactive, user-friendly, responsive and integrated Government services even on the move. They can provide feedback and exchange views with the Government on public policies and initiatives from anywhere, at anytime. This will further enhance the Government’s capacity from the synergy that comes with shared services and common application platforms. Using infocomm as a catalyst, public agencies will work with the private sector to spearhead innovative infocomm projects that give businesses in Singapore a competitive edge. Citizens will benefit from convenient access to integrated, user-friendly e-services and information online, becoming active stakeholders in public policy formulation. Empowering learners Infocomm will empower individuals to learn at one's own pace, place and time. Learning will take place in environments that provide the best context, be It at the zoo, museums, or outside the classroom. Beyond textbooks, students and teachers will have access to a wealth of interactive digital learning resources. Outside the school teachers can monitor the progress of learners through new assessment modes and form virtual communities to learn from and collaborate with others within and outside Singapore. Education will engage students, enrich lives and meet the diverse needs of each individual. Enhancing experience and services Infocomm will allow visitors to have their personal Digital Concierge deliver intelligent personalised information and services whenever and wherever they want it. Businesses in the sector will not only help raise customer service standards, but also drive efficiencies in supply chains. New revenue sources will be generated through innovative infocomm-eriabled attractions and services. Every aspect of the value chain will deliver seamless, efficient and personalised services to visitors. lnfocomm will enhance the growth and competitiveness of the tourism hospitality and retail sectors. Creation of a digital marketplace Infocomm will provide the framework to establish Singapore as a digital marketplace 1o4’ the creation and commercialisation of new interactive and digital media technologies, content and services. Singapore will become the global centre for the processing, management and trading ot digital assets. The ideation, development and marketing of next-generation content and services — digital and interactive, will flourish. A global Digital Assets Marketplace will provide the infrastructure for uninterrupted trading, management, processing and distribution. Improving healthcare and biomedical sciences Infocomm will link hospitals, clinics, nursing homes and laboratories with patients' homes, enabling healthcare professionals to access comprehensive patient information instantly. It will develop the infrastructure that will transform biomedical research into healthcare delivery and empower individuals, giving them more control of their health through access to personal healthcare records and relevant heaithcare information. An integrated healthcare delivery system will give individuals the ability to better manage their health and access high quality clinical care. It will provide cost-effective healthcare, excellence in service and support strong clinical research. Financial services Infocomm will make Singapore a premier wealth management centre, with intelligent data management and analysis and efficient back- office processes and the assurance of authentication, privacy, information systems and security. A corporate financial information exchange will provide automated reporting, corporate transparency and greater analytical coverage. Next-generation infrastructure will enable nation-wide electronic and mobile payments, offering new transactional and value-added services and new e-payment solutions. Global financial institutions will find Singapore both a centre of innovative financial services and the ideal location to service regional customers, manage high-end financial processes, and develop and market innovative financial products and services. Enabling high-value manufacturing Infocomm will augment high value-added activities such as research and product development. It will help develop new manufacturing services business models, reduce time to markets and support one platform for national trade information and transactions. It will provide a world-class logistics infrastructure and enable global, strategic supply chain activities as well as innovative supply chain management. Companies will build and manage adaptive supply chains out of Singapore and facilitate complex manufacturing capabilities made possible by the infocomm infrastructure. A national integrated platform will augment trade information exchange. Strategies The government plans to spearhead the transformation of key economic sectors, government and society through more sophisticated and innovative use of infocomm by iN2015. It is also establishing an ultra-high speed, pervasive, intelligent and trusted infocomm infrastructure through the Wireless@SG programme where Singaporeans can access the net in various cells throughout the island, the cells now numbering to 5000. The overall plan of iN2015 is to develop a globally competitive infocomm industry and due to Singapore's dependence on its only resource, its people, the iN2015 masterplan is to develop an infocomm-savvy workforce and globally competitive infocomm manpower. Opportunities The IDA hopes that the iN2015 will help create many opportunities in the infocomm industry of Singapore. In the iN2015 website, it is hoped that it will be 'transforming lives & businesses', 'fuelling competitive enterprise', 'providing the infrastructure' and 'developing human capital'. Transforming lives & businesses iN2015 powers partnerships by providing the technology to collaborate, innovate and personalise. This connects local and global needs even as it enriches customers’ experiences and helps develop new capabilities. Fuelling competitive enterprise Since technology is fundamental to the development of ideas that sets a business apart from its competitors, the government's masterplan will speed up industry-specific solutions, builds brands, fosters growth and expands and attracts global talent and expertise. Providing the infrastructure The masterplan's next-generation wireless and wired infrastructure will be delivering more innovative and trusted services. Starting with Wireless@SG, the infrastructure will hopefully grow to be ultra-high speed, pervasive and intelligent. Developing human capital iN2015 aims to attract and develop an innovative, infocomm-savvy workforce and global infocomm talent for Singapore, to enhance economic competitiveness and the economic growth of Singapore. See also * Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore * Information Technology References External links * iN2015 - official website Category:Infocomm in Singapore